Blazing Hearts
by QueenReignss
Summary: Can a flame set the course for your whole life? Can a simple spark ignite a fire between two people? Or will it just burn everything into ashes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking News**_

 _Reporter: Just around 4 am in the morning, a fire broke out on Green St. The home fire killed are fellow anchor David Wilson and his wife Nancy who was a teacher at Jefferson High school. 11 people were killed in this fire it was said to be their daughters birthday one survivor of this fire is there 12 year old daughter Peyton Wilson. Fellow neighbors did say that before the fire they saw a man with a hoodie snooping around the house earlier in the week. If anyone has any information on this suspect please call the police department._

 _Sika: Trish isn't that your best friend from college, Nancy._

 _Patricia: That is, aww and Peyton's all the way in California by herself without any family. We have to go see if we can take her in._

 _Joe: Umm don't we have multiple people living in this house. Really?! One more._

 _Sika: No one told your ass to get a girl pregnant now did they? You are a grown ass man find a place of your own she's a 12 year old girl._

 _Joe: I don't care, I won't support this. She can always find another family. Why ours?_

 _Patricia: Shut the hell up before I knock some sense into you. Your father's right you can always get your own place and find a job that will provide for you little own family._

I guess this is the start of my story, how one perfect day that celebrates life would also be the day that your whole family dies from a fire. Not only that I had to move from California to Florida, to a family that I didn't even know with members who didn't care about me and belittled me. I guess that day really ignited a flame in me that I'll always live with.

 _ **A/N: Tell me if you guys like the story or not and if I should continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton PoV

Patricia: Peyton your 18 years old acting like your eight. I accepted that you didn't want to go to college but now you must get a job because it seems like all you want to do is get drunk and smoke weed every day.

This seems like to be the same story every day. Patricia gets mad at me because I'm not living up to the standards that she sees me as and I just come up with the same damn answer.

Me: Look Patricia, I understand where you're coming from but I'm living my life before it's gone. What I don't understand, is why you don't get that? I would have had a normal life if my parents weren't killed in that fire.

Galina: Here comes that sob story again. I mean when are you going to grow up and take responsibility.

Me: When are you going to actually get a real job and stop using Joe for his money and stop saying it's for Jojo. Bitch you at the club every night. Better yet when are you going to be a real mother to your kid and stop asking Patricia to do everything?

Galina: At least I have a real mother that's alive and not being some poor charity case that they felt the need to take you in. I'm pretty sure your parents are in a better place now because they are away from you. You should have died with them in that fire. It sure would have made this family's life better. I mean look at you what man would actually want you and what family will actually want you, this family doesn't even accept you like that.

Patricia: Galina that was uncalled for and Pey don't listen to anything she says we do accept you for who you are.

Me: Deep down, I know that's not true so I make everything better and leave. I'll get my things and I'll be gone before dinner.

I mean what's the point of feeling like an outcast everywhere you go. I don't even belong in Florida, I was raised in California to be with this family. It's not even the family it's Galina. She thinks she's entitled to everything because Joe's her husband. He's another story with his arrogant ass he didn't like me from the start but ask me if I give a fuck.

Joe: What's going on here?

Galina: Peyton is finally going to leave.

Joe: Thank you I didn't want you in this family anyway. You know how embarrassing that is to have you walk around in this house.

Me: Not embarrassing as me saying that I'm actually living with you and you keep saying shit about me I'll tell everyone what you did. I actually feel sorry for your daughter because she's going to have both of you as parents.

Galina: What did he do?

Joe: Well at least she has parents in her life. Instead of getting burned now isn't that right. Also Galina that's a story for another time.

Me: Pat thank you and Sika for guiding me these past years but I think it's time for me to leave before I do something or say something I might regret.

Patricia: Are you sure you want to leave? Here's some money.

Me: Yeah I'll keep in contact with you. I don't need your money, I'll make my own.

With that I left out the house that I thought was holding me back. My first plan is to go back to California. The funny thing is how am I going to go when I don't have any money. So that means that I am going to have to find a way to get easy money. Walking down the street I noticed a car pulling up to me.

Joe: Get in the car!

Me: No and I don't know who the hell you think you are to just talk to me like you run shit.

Joe: Peyton I don't have the time or the patience get in the fucking car. You got my mom having an anxiety attack because you want to be like a little bitch.

Me: I'm acting like a little bitch but you got a bitch at home that need to be put in her place. You don't have the balls to check her but you sure do like to try to check me. I don't have time for the games Joe you already in why I want to leave in the first place and I don't need you trying to be bring me back, you've done enough.

Joe: Typically Peyton, play the victim role and another thing you are coming back to the house because Vanessa gave you a job at her store and you are going to work there and that's the end of this conversation. Get in the fucking car NOW!

I know it may seem like he got me in check but trust me he doesn't. I got in the car because he was starting to make a scene and that's not the move that I want to have. Typical Joe, he always have to ruin moments for me but nobody ever seems to care. I'm going to take this job so I can save up my money to go to California. I know they say I don't have any family left but there got to be someone who's still around.

Joe: When we get in the fucking house I want you to apologize to my mother and that's all I want to here from you.

Me: Maybe you've forgotten that I'm 18 years old and I'm not you daughter.

Joe: Me and you are well aware that you are not my daughter. Let's not play dumb now remember the game plan.

Me: Fuck You.

Joe: I would have but I have standards.

Me: Oh really you didn't have(gco)

Joe: You're giving me a headache shut the fuck up.

Me: Which head?

I kind of felt bad for leaving Patricia like that because walking in the door I can see that she was crying just by how red her face is. Galina of course didn't look amuse but then again there's nothing about her that looks amusing.

Me: Patricia, I'm sorry.

Patricia: You didn't have to apologize.

Joe: Yes she did girls like that you need to know how to handle them. If she gets out of hand again call me. I'll be over in a heartbeat, Galina let's go.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton PoV

Vanessa: You know Joe is only tough on you is because he loves you.

Yeah he doesn't love me he just loves my body.

Me: Yeah whatever, you are the only nice one in this family. He is so controlling that I can't do anything or wear what I find flattering to me.

Vanessa: That's called being a protective brother you know he cares for you.

Me: I don't want to even talk about him right now. By the way do you even know when he's going back to work.

Joe: Whenever the hell I feel like I want to go back.

Me: Well it would be great if you leave today.

Joe: Vanessa, dad wants you.

Vanessa: Alright be civil you two.

As soon as she left I knew he was going to try to do something to me. He walked behind me and started leaving light kisses on my neck.

Joe: You know you always say you don't want me but your always melting to my touch. You know we can always do it in the back of my car like we used to do it all those years ago.

When he said that is when reality start to hit that he was the same guy who forced himself on me when I was young.

Joe: You know Pey, I'm getting sick and tired of the games. One minute you want me the next minute you don't. I don't have to keep coming to you when you feel like you want to have sex with me.

Me: But you always come back don't you. Do you not remember what you made me do. You made me get an abortion.

Joe: Let's be real right now, I didn't make you do a damn thing.

Me: So you didn't drive me to the clinic and say you bet not come out still pregnant.

Joe: You were 16, what was the logical thing to do.

Me: It's like you don't care that it was our child.

Joe: So what you can have other babies, you act like I scar you for you life. You need to stop being a little bitch. People get abortions everyday.

Me: But you forced me just like you forced me to have sex. Just like you forced me to get this job what are you going to do when I leave this state.

Joe: Where the hell you going because as long as I'm living you ain't going nowhere and that's the end of the conversation. I'll be waiting for you in my car.

Vanessa: Dad said that he'll be picking you up from work Pey. Are you alright. Joe what did you do.

Thank god because right now I couldn't stand being around Joe. Sometimes he can be so evil and vindictive to me that I know it has to turn him on because he's constantly doing it.

Joe: Spoke the truth and I'm taking her home.

Vanessa: That won't be necessary since dad once again said he will.

Joe: Then I'll stay and show her the ropes since she's doing it all wrong.

Vanessa: Whatever.

She said going back to her office. Joe took this opportunity to punch me in the face which I knew was going to cause a bruise to form. The burning tears stung my face as I tried to pull myself u from the ground.

Joe: Next time my family comes at the two of us you better act like nothing has happened. Do you understand.

Me...

Joe: You better fucking answer me?

Me: Ye...Yea... Yes sir I understand.

Joe: That's what I thought.

Now do you guys see what I'm dealing with he so easily has me as his own personal punching bag but when it comes to his wife she's the angel in his eyes but he always wants to sleep with me. I can never win now more than ever I feel like being an orphan is would have been a better life than I'm living now. Better yet being killed with my actual family is looking pretty bright right now.

Sika: Peyton are you ready to go I brought you favorite food.

Me: Yes dad.

Sika: Dear god what happened to your face?

Me: I hit my face on a piece of furniture by accident.

Joe: I tried to help but she's so stubborn that she didn't even want to go to the hospital. I begged her dad but she wouldn't listen at all.

I mean at this point he's becoming a professional liar that even I get so enthralled with him that I forget that he was the one that cause all this.

Sika: Well let's go home and put some ice on that.

Joe: Peyton remember I still have to show you my moves later on tonight so stay up.

A/N: How do you guys feel about this? Will Joe keep it up with being an asshole or will someone check him?


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton's PoV

Pat: So you said furniture did this to you?

Me: Yes, why you don't believe me?

Pat: I just don't see furniture doing this much harm.

Me: I'm just ready to eat, what are we having?

Pat: Food. Joe why didn't you tell me she was this banged up?

Because he was the one trying to bang me in the first place.

Joe: Must have slipped my mind.

Pat: Where's Galina?

Joe: She had other obligations.

He probably told her to stay her ass home since he controls her too.

Me: I'm glad no drama for me. You are too nice because I would have been rejected her from family dinners.

Joe: You got a smart mouth it'll be a shame if someone does something to it now wouldn't.

Me: My boyfriend already does.

Joe: Boyfriend?!

Pat: Joe your tone. I don't know where you got all this anger from.

Joe: From bitches who try to play me like some fucking game.

Me: That's the game of life.

I knew I was getting to him but paybacks a bitch. The funny thing about it is that I don't have a boyfriend but to see him aggravated gives me do much pleasure.

Joe: Mom how do you feel about teenagers getting pregnant.

He was really starting to irked me now. He has some nerve to ask her about teenage pregnancies.

Pat: I think that it's alarming that babies are having babies.

Me: How do you feel about girls getting rape and their oppressor forcing them to get an abortion.

Pat: Wow I think that's awful what's up with the many questions .

Me: Just wondering that's all.

Sika: Pey could you go in the den to get the steaks out the deep freezer.

Joe: I'll help.

Running out to the den I forgot how fast and stronger Joe was than me. He pulled me inside the den locking the door and his eyes locked on me like a predator to it's prey.

Joe: This is where it all began, it's only fitting if we do it again.

Me: I'm not in the mood.

Joe: Funny because I am. You let another man touch you? I'm the only man that is only allowed to look and see you like this.

Me: It was all a lie.

Joe: Nah you covering up for him, let me remind you who the only man in your life is.

With that he bent me over the deep freezer and started to rip the pants off that I was wearing.

Joe: So you just walk around without wearing panties I see probably for the ass.

Without any warning he just started pounding me from behind reminding me how big he was and how bad I secretly wanted.

Joe: I forgot how tight you were and how wet you were. Don't act like you didn't like when I used to do this.

I couldn't even formulate a sentence. I can admit that the only time that I like him being dominant is the bedroom. The way he can control every movement with my body sends me on overdrive. Then he started to pound harder and faster just the way I like it.

Joe: I'm done. Since you want to be disrespectful and get a boyfriend behind my back why don't you have him finish you off.

Me: Are you fucking serious?

Joe: As serious as a heart attack. What gave you the right to get a boyfriend.

Me: The same day when you decided to marry Galina.

Joe: Your jealousy can be pathetic you know that.

Me: You can't have two girls it doesn't work like that.

Joe: It works the way I wanted to and tell me where are you going without me. You need me especially if you want to go to California.

Me: I don't need you, I found another job and that's one of the reasons why you want be seeing tonight in my room. Now you better before dad gets worried.

Joe: You got a job that's late at night.

Me: Yeah let's just say I'm a waiter.

Joe: Where at?

Me: None of your business that's where.

Joe: Peyton don't test me.

Me: Already did and you failed it on multiple occasions. So long Joe and please do not follow me.

Joe: You're not the boss of me if more than anything I control you.

Me: Keep thinking that.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman PoV

Currently I am in the car with Peyton discussing how do we stay cordial while she's always good to be in my life.

Me: Look, I want to say I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have never did those things to you will you forgive me babe.

Peyton: Forgive...you? Forgive you? Are you serious right now Joe I've done nothing to deserve this every time I tried to leave you would always find away to keep me chained by your side. Why can't you just let me gain my freedom I feel like I'm a slave to your personal fixations. The only good that has came from you is you giving my child. That will always be my first experience to motherhood the bad is that you forced me to get an abortion and I will never forgive you for that. You ain't nothing but the fucking devil talking out of your ass saying you're sorry. At least Carter has never talked to me like that. I'm honestly glad your sister gave me that job because a couple more thousands I'll be free from your torture and demise.

Me: Hold the fuck up! Who's Carter?

Peyton: I don't know what you are talking about ?

Me: You said at least Cater treated me better than you. So who the fuck is Carter.

Peyton: You're hearing things, I never said the name Carter.

Me: Do you think I'm stupid or slow I know what I heard.

Peyton: I didn't say Carter, and if I did I'm probably talking about the song Mr. Carter.

Me: Fuck outta here with that bullshit you're talking to another man named Cater.

Peyton: I told you I was listening to the song.

Me: So first you didn't say the name Carter and now you saying it's a song. How stupid do you really think I am Pey and I don't know why the fuck you're laughing because nothing about this is funny.

Peyton: It's funny because you're getting mad for nothing like I'm not even your girlfriend. I hope you get this mad for Galina because if not then shame on you.

Me: Don't change the fucking subject. Unlock your phone I don't even know why you would change the password.

Unlocking her phone I found this unsaved number. That's funny since when did she start not saving through the messages I learned that they were flirting up a storm and that she has been over his house several times. This asshole has even been to the house in her bedroom because that's the floral painting she has on top of her bed that I gave her for her birthday.

Me: You know fuck you. I want you to pack your shit and go live with Carter and his family.

Peyton: Thank you because this is all I ever wanted to get away from you and FYI he's been my boyfriend for three years.

Me: Yoo I really want to punch the shot out of you right now.

Peyton: I wish you would because you know this will be a fight that you will lose and I'll tell your mom.

Me: Do you honestly think I care she my real mother so I think she'll choose me over you and Peyton this will not be the first time my fists has met your face. Remember your trip to the hospital in '08 and your most recent encounter at Vanessa's store please don't try me because one of these days I will not stop hitting you and you'll end up six feet under just like the rest of your pathetic family, only instead of heaven you'll be going to hell because you killed an innocent life all for your selfish acts.

Peyton:(cries) Yo..you..you.. made me do it.

Me: I didn't make you do shit you're a grown woman I'm sure you on right from wrong. You're a Christian you know what happens when you abort a child. Damn imagine the life or would have had if you wouldn't have been so dumb and careless. Peyton I'm going to go to heaven while you're going to be standing at the gates of hell because of your heinous acts and your slutty ways. I'm a devoted man of god and just like Eve you seduced me and forced me to have sex with you every night. Does that sound believable. The sooner you realize that I own you the better our relationship will be like and the sooner will be able to have miniature Roman's and Peyton's running around doesn't that sound nice you, me and Galina.

Peyton: Fuck You. I will not share with that bitch in the future.

Me: Don't act brand new because you are sharing with her right now.

Peyton: Yeah and I told you to stop but you never fucking listen.

Me: That's boy how this work you listen to me and follow my orders. Also it's not s crime to have two wives and who knows we'll might have a threesome in the future. I know I can't wait.


End file.
